Bleach : Truth or Dare
by Evan deivant
Summary: Orihime throws a slumber party. What happens when you add alcohol with the game truth or dare with two of the most perverted women in Bleach Rangiku,Yoruichi  with two virgin women Rukia, Orihime  and a Lebsian  Soifon  ?  Rated M for one shot Lemon yuri.


**Bleach : Truth or Dare**

**(A/N: I'm taking a break form the more serious and successful **Bleach Shippūden** crossover to bring you a purely bleach fan fiction harem between Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, Rangiku, Inoue, and Rukia Waring, graphic sexual content , this is a one shot lemon pruely for fan sevrice and with inspration from Demon Blade Crimson Sakura)**

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>It was a quiet evening in Karakura Town. Orihime was with Rangiku who invited her friends Yoruichi who brought along Soifon, her former bodyguard and captain of squad 2 into the sleepover with Rukia going there as well. Two years have passed since Aizen's defeat and Orihime is now 18 years old.<p>

"It's nice to see you Rukia !" Orihime happily said to Rukia hugging her. Orihime is wearing her schoolgirl outfit as well as all the girls in the party,even Sofion who was a dyke who preferred wearing more masculine clothes was wearing a school girl outfit revealing her curvy body.

"Likewise, i missed you alot " Rukia replied as she goes inside of the house. Her appearance hasn't changed at all as well as everyone else.

**(A/N: I refuse to accept short hair Rukia, she looks ugly with shorter hair and looks like Hanataro)**

"Come inside Rukia, the party has just begun" Rangiku replied as she drags Rukia inside. Soifon and Yoruichi where sitting on the couch with Soifon noticeably blushing and acting uncharacteristically shy whereas Yoruichi is sitting in the couch with her legs spear out revealing her hello kitty panties while drinking some sake.

" Lady Yoruichi, you should...cross your legs..It's ...ummm " Soifonstuttered as she stares down at her panites.

"Someone has been staring at my panties " Yoruichi pervertly replied as she rubs her boobs on Soifon causing her to nosebleed.

Rangiku meanwhile goes to Orihime and goes to give her sake .

"So Orihime , have you ever drank sake ? " Rangiku asked.

"I'm underaged, i need to be 20 years old to drink in japan " Orihime answered.

"You're 18 years old, your old enough to drink" Rangiku answered.

"You can't do that " Soifon shouted at Rangiku but she is interrupted by Yoruichi putting her finger on Soifon's mouth.

"Don't be so uptight Soifon, let the girl have a sip, it's not like she would be driving " Yoruichi said to Soifon

"Right Lady Yoruichi !" Soifon replied.

"Give me some sake too " Rukia said to Rangiku as Rangiku pours Orihime a shot.

"Okay there miss Kuichi " Rangiku replied as he give Rukia a shot.

After everyone had several bottles of sake, all the girls where drunk and frisky.

"Boy that was some good sake right Rangiku ?" Yoruichi said to Rangiku.

"Yeah this is some hard sake " Rangiku replied while drunk. Soifon is so drunk that her blush was crimson, Rukia and Orihime are also drunk.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare ? " Yoruichi asked.

" Fine ! " Orihime answered.

"Sounds good to me " Rukia replied.

"Alirght, i'm ready for anything " Soifon stated.

"Bring it on !" Rangiku cheerfully shouted.

" Very well Rangiku, truth or dare ? " Yoruichi asked.

"Dare " Rangiku answered.

"I dare you to hit Soifon with a pillow " Yoruichi stated.

"Very well then " Rangiku replied as she hits Soifon with the pillow on the couch .

"Hey what the fuck ? " Soifon playful shouted as she hits Rangiku back with her own pillow on her boobs.

"You can't hurt my boobs with a measly pillow, my boobs are as big as pillows " Rangiku stated.

"Your boobs are nothing special " Soifon replied.

" Okay my turn ,Orihime Truth or Dare ? " Rangiku asked.

"Dare " Orihime answered.

" I dare you to compare your boobs with mines topless " Rangiku answered as she unbuttons her white school t shirt and reveals her massive 106 cm boobs .

"Okay " Orihime replied as she removes her white bra underneath her shirt and rubs her 93 cm boobs up on Rangiku's bigger boobs. Rukia blushes from seeing it while Soifon nosebleeds.

"What in the world are you two doing ? " Rukia said shocked to see Rangiku rubbing her boobs on Orihime.

"We're just comparing the size of our boobs " Orihime answered.

"Someone seems embarrassed they don't have lovely melons as my own " Rangiku said to Rukia .

"Shut up ! " Rukia shouted while blushing.

"My turn , Yoruichi truth or dare ? " Orihime asked.

"Dare " Yoruichi answered.

"I dare you to run around naked " Orihime answered.

"That's easy ! " Yoruichi replied as she easily removes her clothes and runs around Karakura Town in around a minute. She returns back revealing her full nude body with a fine bubble butt and 89 cm boobs, Soifon nearly faints from the lost of blood.

"You have some mighty fine curves there Yoruichi " Rangiku said to Yoruichi as she slaps Yoruichi's ass.

"I doesn't matter how big boobs are , if you don't have the fully developed figure to go with them then there's no point to having such big breasts " Yoruichi replied.

"Okay who are you going to choose ? " Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku , truth or dare ? " Yoruichi asked while still naked.

"Dare " Rangiku happily answered.

"I dare you to kiss Soifon in the mouth " Yoruichi answered.

"No problem , it would be my pleasure " Rangiku replied as she goes towards Soifon and cups her chin and plants a kiss on her mouth. Both of them make out with each other.

"What are they doing ? " Orihime asked blushing from what she sees.

"They're making out with each other. It's called lesbian make out " Yoruichi explained to Orihime.

"Orihime, truth or dare ? " Rangiku asked Orihime as she locks lips and wrestles with Soifon's tongue.

"Dare " Orhime answered.

"I dare you to kiss Rukia " Rangiku commanded.

"Wait what? I never kissed a girl before, the clan forbids that kind of stuff " Rukia stated.

"You never kissed a girl before ? " Yoruichi asked.

"What a confidence, your just like Orihime , both of you perfectly straight young virgins " Rangiku said to Rukia while briefly letting go of Soifon.

" I'm from the Fon clan and i still commit these so called sins of the flesh " Soifon stated while groping Rangiku's boobs.

"Well..ummm " Rukia said while blushing at Soifon groping Rangiku.

"Look at you, you're blushing " Soifon stated with a devious look on her face

"Fine, i'll do it " Rukia replied as she grabs Orihime and plants a kiss on her lips. Both Orihime and Rukia start to make out with each other.

"This feels good " Orihime stated blushing as she wrestles her tongue with Rukia's. Orihime then slides her hand down to Rukia's panties.

Meanwhile Soifon is licking the back of Rangiku's neck and has her hands in Rangiku's vagina while Rangiku is still wearing her panties.

"Boy you really are enthusiastic Captain Soifon " Rangiku stated as those two lock lips with each other.

"Well i'm gay, not bisexual like you and Yoruichi " Soifon replied as she fingers Rangiku's vagina.

"Ah...Mmmmm yeah that's the spot " Rangiku moaned as she takes a good finger fucking from Soifon until she squirts all over Soifon's fingers and Soifon puts her fingers in her mouth.

"You taste delicious Rangiku, no wonder so many guys want to fuck you " Soifon said to Rangiku as she licks her own fingers.

Meanwhile Orihime removes Rukia's shirt and licks her chest with her tongue. Orihime then removes Rukia's black bra and starts to lick her nipples

"You have such cute nipples " Orihime said to Rukia.

"Thanks...Mmm " Rukia replied while moaning as Orihime runs her tongue around her then sucks on her nipples

"Mmmm. They feel so good in my mouth " Orihime said to Rukia.

"MMM... thanks " Rukia moaned as Orihime finishes with he nipples and locks lips with Rukia again. Rukia takes control and removes Orihime's white shirt and then lays Orihime down on the floor as they make out with each other. Rukia the licks Orihime's nipples and covers them with her saliva.

"Ahh.. oh yeah ! " Orihime moaned as her face turns red from the tension between the two. Orihime squirms her body around as Rukia licks each of her boobs and moves her hips rubbing up against each other causing both of them to sweat and moan . Rukia and Orihime pause for a few seconds to recatch their breath before kissing each other again .

"Boy it's a good thing i'm down here in the world of the living otherwise i would be in serious trouble right now " Rukia said to Orihime as she continues to lick Orihime's boobs and rub each others hot bodies

"Yeah , this is so much fun " Orihime happily replied as she was eating ice cream .

Meanwhile on the couch , Rangiku and Soifon are having their fun with each other . Soifon is indulging herself into Rangiku's massive bosoms as she licks them. Soifon is topless as well as Rangiku.

"Your having fun there Matsumoto? " Soifon asked as she throws Rangiku down on the couch on her back while Sofion removes her miniskirt and goes on top of her and grinds and rubs on top of her

"Yeah fuck me with your invisible cock " Rangiku moaned as Soifon turned her attention away from her boobs to Rangiku's luscious lips and they wrestled tongues once again while Soifon pelvic thrusts Rangiku and Rangiku puts her right hand on Soifon's ass and spanks it

"Ahh ,you naughty little whore " Sofion deviously replied " You love being on that lovely back of yours ? I'm gong to show you what i learned from Lady Yoruichi " Soifon stated as she gropes Rangiku's boobs again.

Meanwhile Yoruichi is finished oiling herself up and takes a purple 12 inch dildo from her bag and begins to play with it.

"Looks like those girls are having some fun there , let me get prepared for their tender embrace" Yoruichi said to herself as she takes the dildo and plays with herself. Yoruichi then thrusts her dildo in and out her pussyhole for a while before she squirts all over the dildo and then gets up to go behind Soifon who is dryhumping Rangiku while licking her boobs .

"Lady Yoruichi! " Soifon said blushing as Yoruichi uses her purple dildo she used on herself and puts it in Soifon's mouth.

"How does it taste Soifon ? " Yoruichi asked as he uses her left hand to finger Soifon's asshole

"It tastes Good " Soifon answered as she licks all the juices off the dildo .

"Hey let me have some " Rangiku said to Yoruichi as she licks the dildo's tip while Soifon licks the sides of the dildo Yoruichi pulls her left hand out of Soifon's ass and then has Soifon and Rangiku lick her fingers.

"You taste great " Rangiku said to Soifon.

"Thanks " Soifon replied as she is carried off Rangiku by Yoruichi . Yoruichi removes Sofion's panties and has Soifon sit on Rangiku's face while she grabs Soifon's head.

"How about you get a taste of my fish Soifon ? " Yourichi asked.

"With pleasure, i love fish " Soifon answered as she enthusiastically licks Yoruichi's pussy with joy. Soifon licks around the outer edges of Yoruichi's clitoris before thrusting into Yoruichi's clitoral hood and then begins to suck and blow on her. Meanwhile Rangiku is eating out Soifon while Soifon is siting on her face.

"Mmm.. you have such a tasty pussy Soifon " Rangiku said to Soifon.

"Mmmm..Thanks " Soifon replied as Rangiku rubs her tongue against Soifon's vaginal walls and filling up Soifon's vagina with her saliva and causing Soifon to moan.

"Ahhh...MMM yeah your very good at this Soifon , you gotten better at this " Yoruichi said to Soifon moaning.

"Yeah i have " Soifon replied as she thrusts into Yoruichi's G spot and causes Yoruichi to cum.

"Here it comes Soifon.. I'm going to cum " Yoruichi moaned as she squirts all over Soifon's face.

"AHH..i'm going to cum too " Soifon moaned as she discharges all over Rangiku's face.

Meanwhile Orihime goes on top of Rukia and sits her ass on Rukia while she faces Rangiku and puts her head between her legs.

"Ohh, hi Orihime , go ahead and eat my pussy " Rangiku said to Orihime.

"Umm..Okay " Orihime replied as she goes down on Rangiku and starts to eat out Rangiku while she is being eaten out by Rukia. Sofion and Yoruichi then goes to aid Rukia and Orihime.

"Looks like you need some help down here " Yoruichi said to Rukia as she removes Orihime's skirt and panties and then uses her purple dildo on Rukia and thrusts into Rukia's vagina . Yorucihi licks the clitoris while thrusting her purple dildo into Rukia's vaginal walls.

"AHHH.. yeahh.. Fuck yeah ..Mmmmm " Rukia moaned as Yoruichi thrusts into Rukia. Meanwhile Soifon takes out anal beads and puts it into Orihime's asshole and thrusts into her dirty hole using her right hand and then smacks her left ass check with her left hand.

"Ahh..Ahhh..Mmmmm what is that your putting in my ass ? " Orihime asked.

"It's anal beads, there to increase pleasure " Soifon answered as she pulls the beads out of Orihime's narrow sphincter. Soifon then uses her tongue to rim Orihime's anus while Rukia eats out Orhime's pussy.

"Ahh...MMMM i'm losing it ! " Orihime moaned as she is double tongue penetrated to the point she orgasmed all over Rukia's face. Orihime finishes up eating out Rangiku's box.

"Damn it...Ahhhh ! " Rangiku moaned as she squirts all over Orihime's face.

Orihime gets back up as well as all the other girls after eating each other out and take out toys. Yourichi then puts on a red strap on and grabs Orihime from behind .

"What are you doing ? " Orihime asked.

"I'm going to fuck you with my dick " Yoruichi answered as she bends Orihime down and puts the strap on dildo into Orihime's wet dripping pussy while Rangiku grabs her boobs and starts licking them.

"Mmm, you got a pretty fine cunt Orihime " Soifon said licking her lips as she goes down on Orihime. Rukia meanwhile goes down on Rangiku and starts to eat out Rangiku .

"Boy Rangiku, your dripping wet " Rukia said to Rangiku as she uses a blue dildo to thrust into Rangiku's vagina and causes her vaginal juices to drip down to the floor.

"Hahaah...Ahhhh...mmmmm yeah " Rangiku moaned as Rukia pounds her vagina with her blue dildo. Rukia then begin to lick her fine pussy then pulls the dildo out and licks the juices off the dildo .

Yoruichi meanwhile pulls out of Orihime's vagina and Soifon lies down on the ground on her back while Yoruichi goes on top of her and then begins to thrust into Soifon's vagina.

"Ahh ...yeah Lady Yoruichi fuck me " Soifon moaned as she wraps her legs around Yorucihi as Yoruichi thrusts herself into Soifon while pulling on her long braided pigtails. Meanwhile Rangiku and Rukia stop fucking each other and grab Orihime. Rukia takes out a strap on and puts it in Orihime's pussy while Orihime is on her knees while Rangiku makes out with her and lies on her back.

" Mmmm.. Rukia dominate me " Orihime moaned as she gets pounded by Rukia while Rangiku licks Orihime's boobs . Yoruichi then pulls out of Soifon's pussy and then goes to squirts, all over Orihime's face. Soifon then goes to Orihime and cums on her face Rukia and Rangiku then finishes on Orihime's face. They all then finish off and Kiss Orihime.

"Boy that was alot of fun " Yourichi said to the grils.

"I enjoyed having sex with a bunch of girls " Orihime stated.

"That was fun, boy i'm drunk as hell " Rangiku said dizzy from her drunkenness

" Boy i really went wild tonight " Soifon stated.

"This was the best sleepover ever " Rukia repiled as they all go to sleep naked within the living room.

The Next day Ichigo and Tatsuki walk into Orihime's house only to see Yoruichi , Soifon, Rangiku, Orihime and Rukia all naked in the living room asleep.

"What the hell happened here ? " Ichigo asked shocked to see all the girls naked and he has a nosebleed.

"Who are these women ? " Tatsuki asked blushing.

**(A/N: My first official fanfic lemon. Yeah I wrote lemon scenes within my other fan fic **Bleach Shippūden** but this is the first time i posted a fully fledged fanfiction lemon. ).**


End file.
